countrymusicfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrie Underwood
Carrie Marie Underwood Fisher was born March 10, 1983, in Muskogee, Oklahoma. Her hometown is Checotah. In the summer of 2004, Carrie tried out for the fourth season of American Idol, and was eventually crowned the winner on May 25, 2005. Her debut single, "Inside Your Heaven", debuted at the number one spot on Billboard's Hot 100 Singles chart. Her second single, "Jesus, Take the Wheel" was released in October of 2005, followed by her third single, "Some Hearts" which was only released to pop radio. Carrie scored her second number one with "Jesus, Take the Wheel". She later scored three more number ones with "Don't Forget to Remember Me", "Before He Cheats", and "Wasted" on various charts. "Before He Cheats" is considered Carrie's biggest hit to date. On November 15, 2005 Carrie released her debut album Some Hearts which sold over six million copies, being certified 6x Platinum by the RIAA and 3x Platinum by the CRIA. Some Hearts is now 7 times Platinum, becoming country music's best selling debut album so far. Her sophomore album, Carnival Ride was released October 23, 2007. It was certified 3x Platinum by the RIAA. Carnival Ride had five number one singles, with "So Small", "All-American Girl", "Last Name", "Just A Dream", and "I Told You So", a cover of the original Randy Travis song. Carrie became the first country artist to score 10 number one singles with her first two albums. Carrie's third album, Play On, was released on November 3, 2009, and has since been certified 2 times Platinum by the RIAA. It had three number one singles, "Cowboy Casanova", "Temporary Home", and "Undo It", and a #2 hit, "Mama's Song". So far, Carrie has 13 #1 hits and sold over 13 million albums.Carrie has become a Grand Ole Opry member, an Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame inductee, was the first female in history to win the Academy of Country Music Award's Entertainer of the Year award twice, and is the best-selling American Idol alumni so far. Carrie also had her debut film appearance in Soul Surfer on April 8, 2011. Carrie married Mike Fisher, a hockey player, in July 2010. Carrie has hosted the Country Music Association Awards multiple times with Brad Paisely. She has won 5 Grammys, 5 CMA awards, and 10 ACM awards, with many others from the People's Choice, Billboard, American Music Awards,CMT, and several other award shows. She has also headlined two tours so far, which were both very successful. In December 2010, Carrie was honored as one of the first five CMT Artists of the Year. Also in December 2010, Carrie won a record-setting 6 awards, including Artist of the Year, at the first annual fan-voted Country Music Awards on Fox. Carrie has also won two CMT Video of the Year awards, one in 2007 for "Before He Cheats" and another in 2010 for "Cowboy Casanova". She has also won CMT Music Awards for Performance of the Year (2010) for "Temporary Home" and Female Video of the Year (2007) for "Before He Cheats". Her song "Jesus, Take the Wheel" won the Grammy for Best Country Song in 2006 and her song "Before He Cheats" won the Grammy for Song of the Year in 2007. in 2009, Carrie won the People's Choice Award for Favorite Star 35 and Under. She has also won People's Choice awards for Favorite Female Artist, Favorite Country Artist, and Favorite Country Song. In 2011, Carrie's fans voted her to #2 on the list of the 20 greatest women in country music in 20 years. Carrie is a three time ACM and CMA Female Vocalist of the Year winner. There is also a wax figure of Carrie. Carrie also hosted her own Christmas variety show in December 2009. Carrie has also made appearances on shows like "How I Met Your Mother", "Sesame Street", and "The Buried Life". Carrie has performed on shows like the ACMs, CMAs, Ellen Degenneres, Oprah Winfrey, Jay Leno, Jimmy Kimmel, Saturday Night Live, David Letterman, Good Morning America, and many others. She has traveled all over the world on her tours, including the U.S., Canada, and Singapore. Carrie has done commercials for Hershey's, Sketchers, Olay, Vitamin Water, Nintendo DS, and others. She has also done a variety of charity work, including going to Africa for Idol Gives Back. Carrie is a vegetarian and loves animals. She has founded the C.A.T.S. Foundation in her hometown of Checotah, OK. She has also helped victims of the 2010 Nashville flood. She has also visited troops in Iraq. Carrie is a sports fan. She performed the national anthem at the 2010 Superbowl. She has also performed at several sports shows. She has participated in celebrity softball tournaments. Discography Albums * Some Hearts (2005) * Carnival Ride (2007) * Play On (2009) Singles * Some Hearts singles ** Inside Your Heaven ** Jesus, Take the Wheel ** Some Hearts ** Don't Forget to Remember Me ** Before He Cheats ** Wasted * Carnival Ride singles ** So Small ** All-American Girl ** Last Name ** Just a Dream ** I Told You So * Play On singles * Cowboy Casanova * Temporary Home * Undo It * Mama's Song Awards See Carrie Underwood List of Awards. Links * Carrie Underwood Official Website * Carrie Underwood videos, news, music and more at CMT.com Underwood